Powers And New Family Members Gained
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Summer, Forrest, and Megan are granted powers from their two Celestialsapien uncles, Alien X and Celesto. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer and Forrest, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Celesto and Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Powers And New Family Members Gained**

"Rachel, are you absolutely sure?" Sasha asked.

Rachel nodded. "What if we can't get to our kids in time and they had a power to give them an edge against our enemies?" She asked.

Vampiro and Whampire, who had been listening, looked thoughtful. "Megan is very young," Whampire said. "But she has seen us use our powers and knows that irresponsible use of powers is dangerous."

"And with Summer and Forrest being Rachel and Rook's children, our enemies will seek to use them as leverage," Vampiro said. "If the children had at least one power, that would help a bit."

Sasha nodded in agreement. She was always worried that someone would kidnap Megan and she wouldn't be able to get free of them. "Well, okay," she said. "What powers should they have though?"

"Well, I was thinking Megan could have powers like you, Sasha," Rachel said. "She always likes how you can control plants and use them against our enemies or heal withering plants."

Whampire instantly agreed. "Megan loves nature. That would be a perfect power for her," he said.

Rachel now looked at them. "I'm wondering what powers Summer and Forrest should have," she said. "Any suggestions?"

Vampiro smiled. "Wind," he said instantly. "Summer mentioned to me how she'd like to be able to control the wind, similar to telekinesis, but to be able to literally blow our enemies away."

The others chuckled in amusement and Rachel felt thoughtful. "So that leaves Forrest," she said. "What kind of power would be beneficial to him?"

She let out a startled shout when her chair was lifted her with in it and she hung on as Four Arms balanced the chair in one right hand while his other right hand held the back of the chair too. He chuckled and Rachel let out a shaky laugh. "Four Arms! You scared me!" She admonished, but the smile on her face made her words have no heat.

"Sorry, sis," he said. "But what about super strength? Forrest mentioned how he once had a dream where he gained a lot of super strength and tossed the Forever Knights away from Summer."

As the Tetramand set her chair back down, Rachel smiled. "That's perfect," she said.

"Who would be able to grant them those powers?" Vampiro asked.

"That's where Alien X and Celesto come in," Rachel said with a smile.

The two Celestialsapiens knew Rachel wasn't kidding when she asked them if they could grant her children and niece powers. "It would be good for them to learn how to use them responsibly at a young age and in case any of our enemies try anything," she said.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Rachel?" Alien X asked. "Are Sasha, Rook, and Whampire also sure about this?"

"Whampire and Sasha are very sure and Rook and I have been discussing it for about a week," she answered. "We're both very sure."

Both aliens nodded. "Alright," said Celesto. "Bring the children up into Alien X's room in about half-an-hour."

Rachel nodded and hugged them. "Thank you," she said.

They smiled and watched her head out as they began preparing to grant three powers to the children.

* * *

Summer, Forrest, and Megan were playing the card game Crazy Eights when Forrest looked up and gasped sharply when he saw Vampiro come in. Quickly, the young seven-year-old jumped in front of his cousin and sister and dropped into a protective stance.

Megan looked up in surprise and gasped. "Grandpa!" She said happily, running up to him.

"Uncle Vampiro!" Summer cried out and ran up to him too. Chuckling, the elder Vladat lifted the two girls in his arms to hug them and they returned the hugs happily. Forrest looked a bit stunned and Vampiro smiled at him.

"Who is this stalwart, brave fellow?" He asked.

"My older brother, Forrest," Summer explained.

"Ah, Rachel and Rook's oldest child," Vampiro said in realization as he set the girls down and gently ruffled Forrest's hair. "No need for alarm, young one."

"He's our great-uncle," said Summer. "Uncle Whampire and Uncle Vamps' daddy."

Forrest looked confused. "Uncle Vamps?" He asked.

Megan suddenly squeaked when she was lifted up into two arms she instantly recognized. "Uncle Vamps! You're home!" She said happily, hugging him.

Vamps chuckled and then felt Summer hug his leg. "Hello, little ones," he said and then noticed the young boy looking at him. "Ah, you must be Forrest."

The young boy, seeing his cousin and little sister were at ease with the two, relaxed a bit. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Hold on a moment, no formalities," Vampiro said gently with a smile as he picked up Forrest. "You're our nephew."

Forrest was a bit stunned, but smiled when Vamps ruffled his hair. Rachel then came down and smiled. Vampiro saw her. "Ah, Rachel," he said. "Are Alien X and Celesto ready?"

"Let's go see," she said and accepted Forrest from the elder Vladat, who then picked up Megan and Vamps picked up Summer. The three carried the kids upstairs to the attic.

"Mommy, why are we going up to the attic?" Summer asked Rachel.

"This is where your uncle Alien X's room is," the older woman explained. "Half of it is his room and the other half is storage space."

As she spoke, she reached for the ceiling and tugged the rope on the attic door down. At the top of the stairs, Alien X was standing there and raised one hand, his hands glowing silver for a moment and the two aliens and human adult were lifted into the attic.

Summer instantly grew shy and hid her face into her uncle's shoulder. Forrest grew a bit tense in Rachel's arms, but Megan squirmed out of Vampiro's arms and ran up to Alien X, hugging him.

The starry alien lifted her up into his arms to return the hug, smiling. Celesto chuckled at the scene. "If the children are ready, so are we," he said gently.

Rachel nodded and gently set Forrest down and Vamps set Summer down. "Mommy, what's going on?" Forrest asked worriedly.

"Remember how Mommy and Daddy were talking about my powers the other day and you two grew curious?" Rachel asked and her children nodded. "Well, how would you three like to have powers of your own?"

Megan's eyes widened. "For real?" She asked hopefully.

"For real," Alien X confirmed. "Your parents already chose what powers you three should have."

Celesto stepped forward. "This is a very rare thing for our kind to do, especially for humans," he said gently. "Your great uncle, Charles Jocklin, received his ability to talk to animals from a Celestialsapien after Charles had helped an injured Crystalsapien. Because he had shown he had an open mind, he was rewarded with his gift. The same Celestialsapien granted your mothers powers too when they were little. Rachel too gained the ability to talk to animals and Sasha gained the ability to control plants."

"Now, your mothers and fathers have asked us to grant you three abilities too," Alien X spoke up. "And we've agreed to it."

"What kind of abilities?" Forrest asked curiously.

"Will this hurt?" Summer asked, looking worried.

"There is no pain involved," Celesto said gently.

Looking at each other, the three children stood before the two Celestialsapiens, who now held bright orbs of light in front of them with their telekinesis. The orbs floated over and gently landed on each child's head before glowing brighter and gently enveloping the children.

"Megan, you love nature just like your mother does," Alien X spoke. "You will now have the same ability to control plants as she does."

Megan's eyes lit up happily, making the two Celestialsapiens chuckle in amusement before turning to Forrest and Summer. "Summer, you have expressed interest in being able to have wind powers, which you have now been granted."

Summer was shocked, and then her smile grew on her face. Celesto stood in front of Forrest. "Forrest, you've proven that you are brave and won't hesitate to keep your family safe. Your super strength will give you a better edge against enemies," he said before he stepped back a bit. "You three must use your powers responsibly. Do you understand?"

They nodded solemnly and thanked the two. "Thank you both," Rachel said.

"Now you can stop worrying," Alien X teased her.

Rachel crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Are you implying I'm a worrying Nellie?" She asked, fighting to keep a smile off her face.

Alien X chuckled and caught Rachel, giving her a noogie and she laughed as she endured it before the three kids decided to dog-pile on the Celestialsapien, who chuckled as he caught them, but Megan got free and tackled Celesto, who was surprised, but the others chuckled, knowing Celesto had a soft spot for children.

Rachel, Vamps, and Vampiro looked at each other and nodded. "Let's hope they never get stuck in situations with the Forever Knights or our other enemies as the rest of us do," Vamps said.

"No argument here," Rachel agreed.

Vampiro nodded. "We'll train them on using their powers," he said.

The three smiled at each other as the three kids continued messing around with their Celestialsapien uncles.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **And I want to wish all my readers a Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
